Daddy dean
by sarah83185
Summary: it's marked M for the bdsm theme dean comes home to find sam without his collar what will he do will sammy fight back or will he just take punishment


I get home from a long drive home, I walk in the house to the smell of vanilla air freshener and cake I smile and sit my bags down then walk into the kitchen to see my beautiful Sam being a good boy and cooking. He looks so good in his tight black worn out jeans that he knows I love and a red plaid shirt with short sleeves over it showing off his muscles his shaggy brown hair cascading over his eyes as he works over the oven trying to get the cookies off without breaking he's just simply breath taking. I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist and lean down and place a chaste kiss on his neck then smile as he lets a small moan escape his lips.

"So has my little pet been a good boy?" I say as I rub his sides then walk away grabbing a beer.

"Yes daddy I have, I made you some cake and your dinners in the oven I knew you'd be hungry when you arrived home." he says walking over and placing double cheeseburger with seasoned fries in front of me and a large slice of cake beside that. I look up and point to the bean bag on the floor next to my chair smiling then I start eating my food, he obediently sits Indian style on the floor next to me like a good boy. Soon I finish and run my hand through his hair lovingly and grab it pulling him to his knees so he's face to face with me then I kiss him lovingly and bite his lip making him moan, then nuzzle his neck.

"You know what my little pet?" I stroke his cheek and look down smiling at him, "I'm still hungry" then shove him back to his knees, he sails up to get more food but I get up and grab him by his hair roughly. "I didn't say I was hungry for food." I nip at his neck and running my hand down to his crotch, and rubbing it through his tight jeans then hear him moan a little god he's such a horny little boy. "Shirt off now" I say as I spin him around I step away and watch him strip off the plaid shirt, then the undershirt I smile I didn't even have to tell him this time he's getting better at this. I walk over and unbuckle his belt and yank it out and fold it up and look up at him with a smirk, "Pants" I say simply and I watch as he strips himself of his pants and then his boxers go and he's just standing there in all his beauty I walk over and run the belt up over his chest and down towards his dick I watch as his breath hitches when the cool leather of the belt hits his dick and I see him fighting back a moan. I make him get on his knees then put the belt around his neck and lead him to the bedroom; he's always had a thing for me leading him. I notice that he did not wear his as I grow angry as I pull him up by the belt then throw him on the bed and take off the belt and throw it away and grabs his collar. "Why the hell didn't you have your collar on you little brat?!" I slap his face as I straddle him he looks a little scared but he should now to fucking keep it on I fucking own him and his body! "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" I yell and grab his hair.

"I'm sorry Daddy my neck was just hurting and I took it off for the shower and didn't put it back on, I'm sorry!" he says looking at me with tears in his eyes. I watch him slowly start to break down cry and I sigh "You know this is a slap in the face don't you little one?" I look in his eyes letting him see just how hurt it made me feel. "I do but I'm sorry, it was just breaking me out so much daddy. I swear if it wasn't for that I would have it on" he says looking up at me.

"Honey, why didn't you just tell me, I could of got you a new collar, you know I would not have cared if it was bothering you, you will have to be punished though. I reach in the drawer and pull out a cockring he has a love hate relationship with these things. I smirk as I slide the cold ring on his dick I take and thumb over his slit just for the hell of it before making him go up the bed so I can fasten him. He slides up the bed and I take his arms and put the leather restraints on him and tie them down tightly to the bed so he don't have no slack at all then I do the same with his legs putting one at each post. Then I reach and grab his collar and put it around his neck and kiss him while I do that I take and fasten the chain for his collar to the little ring and break the kiss and sit up on him when he tries to sit up to kiss me he's jerked back down to the pillows and pouts. I strip myself of my clothes till I'm in my boxers and straddles his waist so I'm sitting on his dick and grind down on it as I lean down kiss his lips I feel him get harder under me so I stop and raise up and run my hands over his chest then claw it, I'm going to teach him to fuckin disobey me. I climb off him and lick down to his dick and I run my tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock and watch as he starts to whine and pant I smirk and lick my way up to the top and suck on the head of his cock.

"Daddy please… please can I moan I'll be a good boy..." He says pouting and I shaking my head. He knows he's gonna have to beg to be able to moan when he's messed up, I grab his hair and holds his head still.

"No you can't you haven't earned it and you know that" I say to him sternly and get closer to him and grab his face "you know better than to disobey me I give so little rules to fallow and they are so damn simple. You cook keep the damn place clean be my damn good boy and you will be protected and get what you want from me." I yell through gritted teeth as I shove his head back into the pillow.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid to have done that I'm so sorry please forgive me!" he says and pants I crawl down and take his erection in my mouth and suck on it I can tell he wants to moan I raise off of him and he whines from the loss of heat around him.

"You can moan and cum if you can" I say smirking then I stick 2 fingers in my mouth and suck on them covering them with my saliva and then I lean down and take him back in my mouth. I slowly begin a rhythm and taking my index finger and rub up against his entrance I hear him moan at the feeling I press my fingers into him passing the first ring then the second I pull up and start sucking on just the head of his dick. I look up to see him panting and writhing I can tell he's close to cumming, I take and start humming a tune and slowly starts thrusting my fingers in him trying to find his prostate. Soon I feel him jerk and I know that I've found it what I've been searching for I thrust that same spot over and over, I take my right hand and wrap it around his large erection and run my hand up and down it he starts bucking and moaning from the look in his eyes he's right on the edge.

"That's it baby boy cum for me, come on." I get my wish as I watch him throw his head back and let out a scream as he bucks those killer hips of his wildly I smile. "That's my little boy" I kiss up his torso up to his chest were I nip at his nipples before quickly kissing his lips gently. I untie his wrists rubbing and kiss them gently, undoing his collar next then tosses it to the trash bin only to see his eyes widen. "Shhh darling it's ok…" I kiss his lips then lean over and undo the restraints for his ankles then lovingly rub them. "Are you hurting anywhere? I need to know darling" I look to see him shaking his head his cock starting to turn colors and I smile. "Did you learn your lesson love" I hear a soft yes then nods "Cum for me then baby" I lie beside him and slips the ring off watching him convulse in pleasure as his release covers his stomach, I wrap my hand around him and work him over a second cliff dragging this orgasm out as he screams my name. I look to see a sleepy eyed boy I smile happily knowing he won't mess up again. "Sleep love, I'll clean you. He smiles sleepily as I grab a baby whip and gently cleans his stomach and dick. Then I grab him a pair of clean boxers and slide them on my sleeping boy before I lay and hold him in my arms as I sleep.

~Next morning~

He slept silently through the night with the exception of a few whimpers of him probably thinking I'm going to give him up, like I'd ever do that. I sigh as I stride into the bedroom with breakfast on a tray. "Wake up Sammy, time to eat" I hear a soft whine then see his beautiful eyes open. "That's a good boy, I want to talk to you" I set his food down to him watching him eat slowly him eyeing me as if he's unsure what to do. "Do you know why I threw out your collar last night?" he tenses and looks at me then hangs his head "I didn't satisfy you and you don't want me anymore since I disobeyed" I look at him in awe seeing tears fall down his face, "Sam honey your my life of course I want you.. Why do you think I wouldn't" he looks at me then looks at the trash bin. "Baby the collar was breaking you out; I'm going to take you to get a new one today. I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me to find it or I could just grab one." His eyes light up and he launches onto me in a full on bear hug. "I'm sorry I won't disobey you ever again I'd love to go choose it with you... none of your others never got to..." he looks at me wide eyed. "So you're not going to throw me away!" I chuckle "Now why in the world would I throw away the one person that gives me purpose this crazy life, one that gives me all I need and more than I ever wished for in a sub, lover brother and friend. I could never give you up your my heart Sam don't ever think no less of yourself. Yes you are my sub but you're my wife first." I lean over and kiss him lovingly, his soft plush lips caressing mine, as I kiss the tears off his face and press one last one to his forehead. "I love you Sam, I could not and would NEVER give you up... I made my promise and I will keep it till I die.


End file.
